


NEVER WANTED TO DANCE

by FallingT



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: AU, Alternative Oracle Vision, Alternative romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingT/pseuds/FallingT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Vex hadn’t seen Mark in his vision when the Oracles were trying to gather his truth? What if he’s more of a masochist he ever thought he was? That stormy day, in the cellar, for a split second he thought he was about to die; the wolf’s scowl looked scarier than usual and that meant only one thing: bad news for him. And when Dyson grabbed him by the collar he was sure he was going to die; to be honest the cop had played it too good for too long and he wasn’t surprised if he had decided in that very moment that he had enough of him. Not that Vex could blame him, but his ego was a little hurt, he’d always thought of his death as a spectacular departure from the stage – go big or go home, to make it short – and dying in a dusty winery of an old bar with sticky floors wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.<br/>But then Dyson had crushed his lips on his, and before he could even understand what the hell was going on he was kissing the man that wanted him dead the most. Right there, in that moment, Vex thought he was going to die for all other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been on my computer for a while, I've always wondered whether to post it or not since it's an anusual ship, but I hope there are other people that'd love to see these two together!  
> There's really not much to say beside this:  
> This story was started before the second half of the last season, hence the plot will be much different than the origianl.  
> That said, enjoy!

_Disintegration, suffocation_

_My life is taken,_

_M y a n n i h i l l a t i o n_

_Take my love for you_

When he’d arrived he already knew he would have found the place closed up. Everyone was still running around for a reason or another, but the absence of the owner didn’t really make any difference to him. Picking locks was like stealing candies from a baby, way too easy and extremely harmless. It was also wrong, of course, but he didn’t care of that either. So that’s what he did. The unfamiliar silence of the Dal Riata felt like a soft blanket on his nerves, and for the first time in days, he let himself sigh in relief.

After a few moments of standing in the middle of the place, actually and oddly enjoying the quiet, Vex plopped on one of the empty stools at the counter.

It was only when he reached behind it to fetch himself a glass and a bottle that he noticed: his hands and shirt were still covered in Mark’s blood.

His mouth twitched at the still fresh memory; when he’d received the call he knew something had gone really wrong, otherwise Dyson would have handled the matter himself, not even bothering to pick his offer up. So he’d jumped in the car and rushed to him without giving it a second thought.

He couldn’t really tell why he had put that up to the pup in the first place – it wasn’t exactly in his character to offer his help, and there was history to prove that -, but the young shifter had something he liked in him, a certain familiar spark, way far from his father stiffness.

When the older fae’s scowl crossed his mind he hurried and poured himself a drink from the nearest bottle over the counter; Scotch whiskey. _Bloody perfect._

The first one slit down his throat with a pleasant burning sensation and his head immediately felt lighter. But lighter also meant more difficult to control, and the second his brain realized what was happening, it was already too late to stop it, he already was back in that cellar.

 

The storm was raging outside and his habit of taking refuge at the Dal had turned bad when he’d found himself trapped in there with Trick, Mark and a bunch of other clients. The light had started to flicker and the Blood King had sent him to recover some candles from the storage room in case the power went down. Obviously as, apparently, ‘the world was gonna end soon anyway’, as he’s told before to the bartender, he’d went ahead and helped himself on an old bottle of fine booze.

It’d been then that the door had opened behind him and the wolf had walked in the room, shutting it close after him. Vex had turned and slowly dropped the bottle back into its place, the frown on the man’s face being worse than usual.

Those dark eyes and tight lips could have only meant he was in serious trouble, and he strongly hoped that a few stolen sips from an old Scotch Whiskey weren’t going to be the cause of his death!

He’d always known that, eventually, sooner or later, Dyson’s patience in his regards would have run out, resulting in the wolf slitting his throat, but he’d always thought his departure from the stage would have been something more spectacular and incredibly dramatic – he was a ‘go big or go home’ kind of guy, and the idea of dying on the sticky floor of an old assed pub made him some kind of upset.

His disappointment grew even more so when, without bothering to tell a single word, Dyson had stepped closer pinning him to the wall by his shirt’s collar.

Oh, how sure he was he was going down that night! Of course he was ready to fight back, but he also was wise enough to know that his powers were no match against a fully shifted wolf. The circumstances didn’t matter, he was going to lose once and for all.

How wrong he was he would have found out only several minutes of intense staring later, when instead of a punch, Dyson crushed his mouth onto his. The kiss hit Vex as hard as a sudden blow would have, taking his breath away as much. The Wolf’s kiss had been harsh and rough but it was too late to pull back, the Mesmer had been mesmerized himself and before he knew it, he was kissing him back. Dyson was strong, his body as solid as rock and his technique was freaking good, and soon he found himself begging for more.

When they pulled away for air, Vex had to grab the cop’s vest to keep himself steady.

The look on Dyson’s eyes screamed lust and the thought of how bloody good sex with a wolf shifter would have been, instantly bolt through the Dark Fae, making Dyson’s body no longer the only hard thing around anymore.

‘Tell me what you want’ the wolf had growled in his ear, making him shiver in anticipation from head to toe.

‘Give me _everything_ ’ he’d replied.

With another low growl he was back on his mouth, hands making their way down-

 

A loud slamming behind him cut through his thoughts; fortunately the intruder, whoever it was, had come at the right moment, just before his memories could give him another boner.

‘ ‘knew I’d found you here…’ came Dyson’s voice from the entrance.

Vex jolted on his seat.

‘Yeah, showed m’self in…’ he replied, showing the drink over his head in explanation.

‘I guess old habits die hard, uh.’

He shrugged and kept drinking.

The idea of finding himself alone in the same room as the Wolf still made him uncomfortable, after all.

The cop took the seat right next to him, an arm already stretched out to recover a glass.

‘Do you mind?’ he asked, motioning towards the Mesmer.

‘Be my guest…’

Dyson poured himself a drink and drank it in a matter of seconds.

His alcohol endurance was really something to be envious of, he could drink a row of shots and not even feel remotely effected. He remembered Kenzi’s drunk blabbering about it every time she tried to out drink the wolf; that bloody silly human was really something, but he probably wouldn’t have had the guts to face her if she’d ever come back…he’d lost a friend and that had hurt him more than everything.

Vex felt his face darkening, the thought of his numerous sins catching up to him.

‘What with that face?’ he heard the Wolf ask.

He frowned. Since when and he cared about anything of him?

‘ ‘ya know, just thinking of all the bad things I’ve done in my life…nothing much..’ replied getting the bottle back from the other man.

‘’bout that…’

The Mesmer eyed the Wolf with a skeptic look.

Where was this conversation going to go?

‘ ‘ya finally realized I’m the best mate on this planet?’ he joked trying to relieve some of the tension that had settled in the room.

The grin on his face was not that convincing, though, as Dyson raised a wary eyebrow. Ok, that had been a poor choice of words, he had to admit blushing lightly.

‘Yeah, yeah…never mind.’ Replied sliding the third drink down his throat.

The cop seemed to be unaffected by the Mesmer humor and, once it was clear for him to do so, he finally spoke.

‘I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier today. If it weren’t for your help my son would have died.’

Maybe it seemed odd, but he meant every single word of that; Vex’s presence had been crucial and, even though the Dark Fae was probably the last person on earth he would have thanked for _anything_ , he was no ungrateful man when it came to the lives of his family. Even thinking of the chance of losing the son he’d barely just found was unbearable to him.

Vex listened to the Wolf’s words but kept his lips sealed. It was pointless to say that he’d done it because everyone of them would have done the same for him, both of them knew that that was as far as possible from the truth, so when he spoke, he did it just to ask about the boy.

‘Is he ok now?’ he said, still focused on his now empty glass.

Right now he didn’t have the strength to look even remotely at the other man…Dyson was everything he never had been, his brute force always balanced by pure hearted reasons and a morale. All he did, even killing, was for a good reason.

‘Lauren is taking care of him right now, but he’s out of danger, he’ll be fine in no time.’

As those words left the man’s lips, Vex found himself relaxing on the stool; his shoulders not as tense and his grip on the glass not as strong.

‘Good.’ He whispered more to himself than anything.

The boy was out of danger and that was everything that mattered. It felt strange, though, saving a life instead of taking one, for once. It was a light feeling that run through his whole body, almost as warm as the whiskey; he probably could get used to that.

‘Why?’

Dyson’s voice came cutting through his thoughts once again, bringing him back to reality.

‘Whaddya mean “why”?’ repeated giving him a confused look.

The Wolf expression remained still, that serious look held unchanged.

‘Why do you even care about my son.’

It wasn’t a question, but a genuine muddled statement.

Vex had a reputation, and since he’d met him, he had witnessed with his own two eyes what he was capable of – hell, he had even tortured him! -, **_caring_ ** wasn’t exactly in his chords.

‘Probably because he doesn’t want to kill me, _yet_. And that’s an hell of accomplishment…’ he replied drily.

But apparently his humor went unappreciated as the other man kept his eyes on him, waiting for a serious answer to be given. His gaze was making him uneasy, the memory of what had happened in the cellar still fresh in his mind. But it seemed he couldn’t bullshit his way out of that one, so he started it think about it seriously.

‘Mark reminds me of someone I used to know once. He’s so young and naïve about our bloody world, I just want him not to see what I have through all this years. I failed once as a father, I know how hard it is to be a good one despite what you might think…But you’re not me, so…’

His failure with Massimo would always be his worst regret and biggest pain, but now he was gone and he couldn’t help him anymore. Maybe he thought that Mark could be the way to redeem himself; he was not his father, but maybe he could help him to follow the right path without straying on the bad one, his one.

‘Mark reminds you of Massimo?’ asked Dyson in astonishment.

It was hard to believe that someone as disturbed as Evony’s son could have once been a normal boy.

Vex laughed softly and shook his head.

‘Bloody hell no! Massimo was never like that, no. He reminds me of myself, of how I used to be before-‘ the words died in his throat leaving the sentence unfinished. But he couldn’t go through with it, not without tears, and crying in front of the Wolf was the last thing in the world he ever wanted to do.

The silence filled the space between them, no one seemed sure of what to say next.

‘You should go change your clothes’ said the cop after a while. ‘And take a shower too.’

Vex curled his nose, having the Wolf being so considerate of him was kinda offsetting, it felt like he was little Red Riding Hood on his way to be eaten by the Big Bad Wolf.

A rush of blood run through his whole body when that though came into his mind, why the hell every bloody metaphor sounded like a fucking sexual innuendo?!

‘You’d like to come and help?’ he asked, his voice low and still hoarse from all the fantasies that crowded his mind.

Dyson straightened his back and raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing.

He never fully understood why the other Fae kept saying those kind of things to him; since the first time they met, Vex had been nothing but mere evil filled with sarcasm and sexual innuendos, and when he was around all those traits seemed to be somehow amplified.

Even if the Mesmer hadn’t been one hell of a son of a bitch, he’d never thought of a man _that_ way, of _any_ man for that mattered.

The idea of Vex naked under the shower, his slander body relaxed under the water, his pitch black hair held back by the jet, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of water trailing down his back and-

The Wolf stopped his mind from going further and coughed to hide his embarrassment.

‘Yeah, I thought so’ grinned the Mesmer, slowly getting up.

‘I’ll leave this to you then.’

He concluded, motioning to the bottle and glasses.

He was with one hand already on the door when Dyson spoke again.

‘I’ll let you know when Mark wakes up.’ He said.

‘Thanks.’

And with that he was on his way.

 

 

He had just snoozed off after a very long and meticulous shower – never before he had to wash his body so thoroughly after he’d get someone’s blood on it, but this time it was different, it _felt_ different – when his phone started buzzing on the nightstand right next to him. Rolling in his side he grabbed the hellish device and pressed the button.

“Mmh..” was all he managed to say.

“Vex?”

The Wolf’s voice came to his ears as a shock.

“’m here.”

“Mark just woke up, he’s asked to see you. Can you come down to the clinic?” he asked.

The Fae tried to read in his voice, but he could tell nothing about his current state of mind. Dyson’s voice had been as neutral as it could have been.

“Be right there.”

He ended the call without waiting for a reply, sure that there would have been none anyway.

With a low sigh of fatigue he raised from the bed and slid on a simple dark red t-shirt and took the door.

Ten minutes later he was walking through the clinic door, heading to the reception desk. As he stepped closer, Lauren appeared from behind the desk and approached him.

‘Hey, come, the room’s this way.’ She greeted, smiling.

Apparently the good Doctor had enough ‘bad history’ on her sweet backpack to not judge him for his actions, so she was overall nice to him.

‘Doc.’ He simply replied, already following her.

‘He’s fine right now, I’ve managed to patch up the wound. We were lucky you found him; had it been otherwise, he would have died of blood loss.’

Okay, that odd trend that seemed to be going on was really starting to get to his head…since when any of them had felt the need to give him credit for anything good he’d done? Not that he’d been on doing good deeds back in the days…but still.

They passed the reception desk and made a right turn; Mark’s room was just at the end of the hallway.

Lauren went ahead while he took his time, he wasn’t exactly sure on what was awaiting for him behind that door. Trying to steady his heart beat, he walked up and raised a hand to lightly knock.

Father and son immediately looked at him before he could even touch the painted wood with his fist.

_Bloody wolves._

‘Hey man!’ greeted Mark with a lot more of enthusiasm he had expected.

‘Ya’ know you’re a bloody idiot, dontcha?’ was all came out of the Mesmer’s mouth, followed soon after by a sigh he didn’t realize he had been holding.

He then eyed Dyson quickly who nodded in reply, and went to sit beside the bed.

The light fae stayed still, back on the wall and arms crossed, his eyes fixed on the scene in front of him.

Mark and Vex were talking to each other like old friends, like Hale and he used to do, and a sprang of pain hit him right in the heart: it was a blade with two edges that held the Mesmer’s name carved in it. He couldn’t get over his best friend death and at the same time he didn’t know how to handle the raising intimacy between his son and the man that was the cause of his biggest pain.

A low growl started to raise in the back of his throat, frustration crawling its way up.

Mark glanced rapidly between his father and the man seated next to him; there was something between them, something that went way beyond the simply disliking each other, and no one had yet to reveal what it was. So he asked.

‘Sooooo… - began the younger man with a smug look on his face that made the elder frown – What’s with you and Dyson?’ he asked, smiling like a child that thinks to have found out the secret of the century.

Suddenly Vex was reduced to silence, unable to give an answer.

But it was easy.

There wasn’t much to say beside **_nothing_** but, yet again, was it really that way?

Quickly recovering, he dismissed those thoughts and the pup malicious question in one blow.

‘The only things between me and your father are these.’ He said, raising his hands as explanation.

That last comment caught Dyson’s full attention; he shifted from his position and straightened his back, suddenly very interested in what the other fae was about to come up with.

Mark eyed his friend with a confused look; his knowledge of their world was still very limited, hence he didn’t know many of the races other than the one he’d come in touch with, and Vex had never shown his true colors to him.

To explain it quickly, Vex just lifted a hand and at the same time the Doc came to a stop, straightening up. When he started to twirl his fingers, Lauren followed, beginning to pirouette on the spot.

‘Vex? – came her voice after a few seconds – I’d appreciate if you could end the demonstration like right now? I’ll throw up on someone at this rate’ she cringed while her patient chuckled loudly.

The Mesmer softly halted the spinning and the lovely doctor came to a stop too. 

‘Thanks.’ She replied, her head spinning lightly.

He smiled gently and the wolf found himself thinking that that was probably the first genuine smile he’d ever seen on his lips.

‘Dude, your hand thing is sick!’ exclaimed the pup in excitement.

At his son’s praise for the Mesmer’s powers, Dyson started to sulk like a five year old.

‘Fascinating as they might be, you know your _tricks_ can’t stop me from shifting.’ He stated coldly stepping forward in a clear attempt to enter the conversation forcefully.

‘I could always have you slit your own throat with my _tricks_ , if I wanted you to.’ Spit the man in disdain.

What the wolf had just said was nothing but the plain hard truth, but his pride couldn’t let him go down without a fight. He had worked very hard to refine his technique all by himself, and he had worked even more hard to get those powers back after the battle with the Garuda.

‘Then maybe we should try it out right now and see who’s right. I’ve been itching to get my hands on you for quite a while now.’ Growled Dyson getting closer to the other man.

‘Bite me.’ Was the answer that was given through clenched teeth.

Dyson was ready to show his fangs to establish his superiority over the dark fae, and Vex would have done the same if only he had fangs to show.

‘No one is gonna bite anyone in my clinic. – Lauren intervened firmly – ‘The nurses will certainly refuse to clean up that much blood.’ She finished, glancing over her shoulder at the two men that were now staring at her in disbelief.

‘What – Beheadings are a little too messy for my floors.’ She shrugged turning back to her business.

‘I guess we’ll save it for another time, then.’ Dyson finally stated.

He backed off of the Mesmer and went back to stand near the wall.

Vex muscles relaxed at once as the tension from the immediate threat left his body.

As the two of them remained silent, Mark was left to wonder.

He’d thought that the nature of the relationship between Dyson and Vex was of a totally different kind, but that show off had just shown him that he was way off track.

‘Why do you hate each other _so much_?’ he found himself asking, unable to refrain his tongue from blurting the words.

He couldn’t help but wonder why Dyson was always so harsh towards Vex when the latter had been nothing but a good friend to him.

 _He even saved my life!_ He thought, waiting for an answer to be given.

‘His psychotic son murdered my best friend and ruined the life of another. Or at least that’s why _right now._ ’ Dyson explained to his son.

At the mention of what Massimo had done, Vex immediately darkened; the bright and witty sparkle that usually lit his eyes gone.

‘Yeah…I think you’re blaming the wrong person for that one…’ he whispered, a shadow falling over his face.

The wolf’s words had hit him hard in the face: every time Massimo was brought up he couldn’t avoid the sense of helplessness that overwhelmed him. He had tried to save the boy in every way he could, he had given his best…but how can a person that has never known what family love is – or love in the general meaning at that – raise a child? He had loved the kid in his own weird, twisted way, but in the end it turned out to not be enough to save him.

Vex had been powerless in the out take of the boy fate, he had failed, and having someone throwing that very failure in his face made him want to crawl in the darkest corner of the world and never come back.

That was one of those moments when Dyson really regretted his heightened senses…he could literally _smell_ the change of atmosphere in the room, a deep and heavy fragrance of sadness was pouring out of the Mesmer.

With a quick and sharp pain in his chest, his conscience made itself present and actually pointed out how much of a jerk he’d just been.

He had no right to rub salt on his wounds, no matter how many discrepancies there were between the two of them: Massimo was an off-limit topic and he should’ve known better.

The silence had fell hard on the room, the only noise coming from the ECG attached to Mark’s finger. No one seemed to dare breaking it, it was way too dense and impregnated with unspoken words to do it.

‘I should leave you rest. – Vex suddenly said standing up – ‘See ya’ when you get out of here, okay?’ he added, giving the pup a small bump on his arm before heading for the door.

‘Doc.’ He greeted again before stepping out of the room.

Before leaving he threw a sad glance towards the wolf and then he was gone.

He’d been there for less than an hour but now he was even more exhausted than when he had walked in. Getting into the car, he strongly hoped that a good night sleep would take all of his feeling away.

He was better off anyway.


	2. Chapter Two

_They say we are what we are_  
But we don’t have to be  
I’m bad behaviour but I do it in the best way  
I’ll be the watcher of the eternal flame  
I’ll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams  
(oh...) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass  
(oh...) I’ll try to picture me without you but I can’t

__

The next morning Vex woke up at the sound of someone violently knocking on the front door. The house was big but completely silent and the noise could be heard all the way to the master bedroom.

As reluctantly as possible, he rolled out of bed and, without bothering to make himself presentable, he cursed his way to the hall.

‘Yeah, yeah, coming!!’ he yelled at the door, more than annoyed that someone had kicked him out of bed before noon.

‘Whoever you are you better have a bloody good reason for-‘

The threat died in his throat as Dyson appeared in front of him. He looked like he would have preferred to be everywhere but there, but there he was, standing in his threshold holding a carton trail with two fuming cups of what smelled like excellent coffee.

‘So...the ancients have decided to call on their card for the early destruction of the world, uh?’ he joked, resting his bare shoulders on the door frame.

The wolf frown deepened at his remark.

‘Just..shut up and take the coffee – he said, shoving the trail into his hands – I’m coming in.’

Without further hesitation the man showed himself in, stopping immediately in the middle of the hall as soon as his eyes took in the surroundings – or as it would have been better, what remained of them.

The last few pieces of furniture still in the room were covered by white sheets already turned gray from all the dust they’d been accumulating.

Anyway, the missing furniture was a nice excuse of distraction from his current stream of thoughts.

After Vex had left the clinic, the day before, he had had time to reflect on his words and understand that his ways had been way too harsh.

It was indeed true that in his life the Mesmer had done many bad and despicable things, but everything was changing and maybe the dark fae was too, why not give him the benefit of doubt.

So there he was, standing in the middle of his mansion, trying to forget that his eyes had actually lingered a little too long on the half naked body of the Mesmer.

‘Kitchen’s on the left.’ Came the dark fae voice from behind him.

Vex had closed the door and was now walking by him, showing the way; he had noticed the Cop confusion but said nothing. He figured he was smart enough to come to his own conclusions.

The mansion was in process to be emptied and sold: there was no reason to keep such a house when all you were trying to do was move on and leave everything behind.

Dyson silently followed the host through the hall to the Kitchen. All was left in the room were just the essential furniture and a long table with coordinated chairs.

Vex pointed at one of them for him to sit on and went to the counter.

The wolf sat and watched as the other man run through the drawers; after a couple of failed attempts, he resurfaced with two coasters in hand, scene at which Dyson couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow in amusement.

Vex noticed and shot him a glare.

‘It’s mahogany.’ He explained, throwing one of the two to him.

He sat in front of him and took one of the cups from the tray.

‘Did something happened or you’re just here to chit-chat?’

Dyson hesitated as he looked at him crossing his legs and leaning on the char, calmly savouring the hot drink...there was something extremely captivating in his ‘just out of bed’ look...

‘Nothing happened yet. – the Mesmer quickly frowned at that – I just came to apologise for what I said yesterday at the clinic...It was uncalled for.’

Vex froze with the cup midway to his mouth, unable to fully take in those words.

No, the world was definitely coming to an early ending...There were no chances in hell that the Wolf was actually sitting there, in his kitchen, because he’d felt the need to apologise to him.

_No freaking way!_

‘How considerate.’ He breathed in the perfectly sugared coffee.

Dyson’s jaw tightened. Why couldn’t he just accept his words instead of making such a fuss out of them? Did he not have the ability of answering like a normal person would do, without sassing back all the time?

‘But I know you mean it, don’t make that face.’ Added Vex as soon as he noticed the slight change in the air.

‘I’m not making any face.’ Dyson sulked.

‘Oh you are indeed, – the other laughed lightly – you have the ‘I’m this far from beating the crap out of you’ face which, I have the confidence to say, I know very well.’ He grinned.

Hearing those words, the Cop kind of relaxed.

That joking around was the closest thing he’d ever get to a _thank you_ and, for that moment, it was enough.

‘You are one annoying son a bitch Vex, but I don’t want to kill you. I just don’t trust you.’

The man nodded slowly with his words.

‘Yeah, can’t blame you for that either.’ He murmured.

But Dyson was not done talking, it seemed he had plenty to add and he didn’t know if he wanted to stay and listen to the end.

‘But, you helped us out when we needed you. You turned on Evony, you gave us your help even though we did nothing but treat you badly...for that I think you need some recognition and a chance to prove yourself.’

That sudden declaration left the Mesmer speechless.

Had he really made an impression on the ever stoic Wolf? How on the bloody earth did **_that_** even happen?

For a good couple of minutes he didn’t know what, how or even if to reply to those words; he just sat there, spacing out, trying to process all of it.

He shook himself soon after, resolute to send Dyson off and go back to sleep since it seemed he was lacking some lucidity.

‘I think it’s better if you go back to your son, now. I’d also like to go back to bed, I’ve some sleep to catch up...’Vex told him, getting the two cups and walking to the trash can.

‘Unless..’

The Wolf raised an eyebrow, his eyes following the Mesmer every movement.

‘Unless what?’

His eyes flickered with a light that Vex had never seen before and, for a chance, he considered carefully the words he was about to say.

‘Unless you would like to join me, of course.’ He finished, his voice a sensual whisper to the wolf’s ears.

He already had a foot out of the kitchen when he felt himself coming to a stop. Looking over his shoulder he saw Dyson’s hand wrapped on his wrist.

He gave the man a questioning look, but when he caught his eyes his mind went blank.

‘What if I say yes?’ asked Dyson in that husky voice that sent the Mesmer’s senses into a hype.

Once again he had been rendered speechless...

Were the Oracles on the loose again? Unlikely.

Did he got high and was just hallucinating? Probable, yet he didn’t remember taking anything the night before.

Whatever the hell was going on, there was no chance it was true.

Lost in his thoughts, Vex failed to notice Dyson approaching. As he snapped out of his self-induced trance, he started to back away, suddenly very wary of the whole thing.

The Wolf grabbed him by the waist and immediately the cellar flashed through his mind.

It was oddly annoying how something that never really happened could influence him so much. Even just the idea of losing control of his own head because of it was unbearable to him. 

 _Those bloody truth-sucking creepy Oracles..._ he thought, cursing the three women in his mind.

‘Pay attention to me.’ Came the Wolf demanding – yet not imploring – voice.

But by the time those words reached the Mesmer’s ears, Dyson was already saying something else.

‘Someone’s knocking on the door...’ he whispered in his ear with that low and arousing voice.

Well now, that wasn’t exactly what he’d expected to hear him say.

The Cop cupped his face with a hand, the other firmly grasping his waist. He brushed his thumb on his lover lip as he stepped closer; his eyes going hungrily back and forth between his eyes and his mouth. Vex had his back on the wall, their bodies now completely touching, and he could feel the pleasure of a bloody fit body pressed against his own.

‘Go. Open. The door.’ Growled Dyson once again.

At this point Vex was really confused – other than way too aroused. What the hell was he talking about all of a sudden?

No one was knocking on the-

 

Vex eyes flung open as the sound of someone violently knocking on his front door slipped through his sleep. When he realised what was going on, he jumped out of bed and rushed to the hall, suddenly completely awake.

When he opened the door and saw Dyson standing there, an headache started to creep its way to his temples.

‘Oh bollocks, not this shit again..’ he mouthed, looking warily at the man in front of him.

The wolf looked at him with a furrowed brow, not sure to what the Mesmer was talking about.

‘I’m here-‘ he started.

‘Don’t tell me, you’re here to apologise for the shitty way you treated me yesterday.’ He stated, cutting off the other fae.

Dyson’s furrow tightened as his mind attempted to grasp the meaning of those words that had been so uncharacteristically free of any sarcasm.

‘Well, yes.’ He replied.

That was probably the man’s way of saying that he accepted his apologies, he thought, rubbing his faults in his face.

A picture of Dyson holding coffee flashed through Vex’s mind and he instinctively glanced down, only to find out that that time there was none.

‘ _Now_ I’m disappointed.’ He commented under his breath.

‘I’m sorry, is there something I’m missing?’ asked his guest in utter confusion.

His head was starting to spin, the Mesmer was completely behaving out of character and it was beginning to freak him out a little.

‘Don’t ask me. - was all he got back with a shrug – So, do you have any urgent business to discuss with the mighty me or can I get my ass back to my bed and pretend this never really happened?’

A small piece of the same old Vex seemed to be put back in place, but Dyson kept his scepticism since something still felt off.

‘Trick wants to see us. Seems like there are some updates.’

At the mention of the Blood King, a light lit in the Mesmer mind: if there was actually someone who could give him an answer for the sick shit that had just happened well, that could be only the old fae himself.

‘See you there in thirty.’ Vex told him, ready to shut the door and head to go get some fresh clothes to put on.

‘Go get changed, I’ll wait for you.’ Replied Dyson, a hand spread on the wooden door to stop him from closing it.

The Mesmer froze on his feet. Did the Wolf just offered to drive him?

If that was going to end up being another bloody dream, things were about to get messy later on. But the pulsing headache that grew stronger by the minute was proof enough to make _that time_ the real one.

‘Suit yourself.’

He turned on his heels and made his way on the main staircase, leaving Dyson to close the door and wander in his hall.

The first thing the Wolf noticed was the absence of most of the furniture; the few pieces that remained were cover with white sheets. The other odd thing about the Mesmer’s mansions were the scents; there were different trails all over, some older, some newer, but the strongest one smelt like regret. He flinched when his nose caught the biggest of these trails; it smelt like burnt plastic and whiskey ì, and with every breath it burned his throat. His detective senses pushed him to follow the scent, and after a quick glance to make sure the other man was out of sight, he moved and followed through a dark room. With a hand on the wall he searched for the switch and turned the lights on. Dyson found himself in a wide living room with covered sofas and other stuff. His eyes followed his nose, and soon he saw it: the trace started and was the strongest right in front of a very impressive and very empty bar. Somehow it wasn’t surprising at all, the dark fae wasn’t the only one who had used alcohol to drown his sorrows…

Another glance at the room and he was out; he’d found all the information he needed anyway.

Vex reappeared five minutes later wearing a pair of dark jeans, a blue shirt and one of those freaking tight leather jackets.

He found Dyson standing in the middle of the atrium, exactly where he’d left him, arms crossed on his wide chest and lips pursed.

‘What’s with that face? Isn’t my humble abode of your tastes?’ he joked, climbing down the stair with his arms spread open.

‘Not quite’ the other replied, dry.

Vex shrugged.

‘Pity, I’m looking for a buyer.’

‘You’re moving out?’

‘Times have changed love, Evony’s human, the Elders do not require my services any longer. I don’t have to hold up a status anymore’ he explained, matter-of-factly.

 _Love_? Dyson thought, _that’s new._

The dark fae realized the slip but said nothing to correct himself. It wasn’t the world of the world, anyway.

He chuckled at his own choice of words.

‘Have you already found somewhere else to stay? You could just move without selling the house.’

As they kept talking, they left the mansion and reached the car.

Vex’s headache was still raging, but the casual conversation had put him at ease ever so slightly. He relaxed against the seat and waited for the car to leave his driveway.

‘I was thinking of buying a loft somewhere, a nice open space with just one room for everything in it. No more gigantic villas with uncountable bathrooms for me’ Vex declared.

Listening to the Mesmer, Dyson began to understand what all the regret he had smelt back inside meant; the man was desperately fighting for a change while trying to keep up appearances. He knew how he felt, he’d lived it, and for only the _desire_ to change he could forgive him some of the things he’ done.

‘Anyhow, we should probably solve this apocalypse thingy first, before I start any kind of investment. I wouldn’t want to buy a house and then tragically go extinct, ya’ know.’

Despite everything, Dyson found himself chuckling at the remark. In a very twisted way, Vex reminded him of Kenzi, he thought. The same dark sense of humour, the tendency to shoot sarcastic remarks whenever possible, the constant effort to hide their weakness to others, and the taste in clothes. Oh the _clothes_! More than once Kenzi had showed up with some outfit impossibly tight that would have made all men turn their heads – fae or no – , but what she liked most were tight pants and leather, and the Mesmer seemed to share the same passion for both. Only the results were _slightly_ different since those clothes, on him, tended to highlight different…. _things_.

They pulled into the Dal sometime later, and were still discussing about Vex’s not-so-impelling apartment hunt when they walked through the door.

Sitting at the counter was a badly bruised Tamsin that turned to face them as they approached.  

‘Aww, are you two playing _house_ now?’ she quipped, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

‘Good you see that at least your sense of humour’s still in one piece’ Dyson shoot back. ‘Are you ok?’ he then asked again once he’d given her a once over.

‘My hair will never be the same, but yeah. The bitch didn’t kill me so I call it a win.’

‘Care to share?’ Vex asked as he took the stool next to her.

‘Zeus electrified the shit out of me with a fucking _thunder_ ’ Tamsin hissed, visibly annoyed at the mare memory.

‘Kinky’ Vex laughed.

‘Yeah, wait until I get my hands on that decrepit ass and I’ll show you _kinky_!’

He Mesmer chuckled at the Valkyrie’s remark. That was why he liked the Dark Side better, that no to subtle violent sarcasm that impregnated every threat was intoxicating! Well, that was the side with a brain, though…

‘I think right now we have more pressing matters than your revenge, Tamsin’ came Trick’s voice from one side of the bar.

At his appearance Vex lightened up, and with him his headache seem to come back too, just a friendly reminder that there were, in fact, more pressing matters on the table.

‘Where’s Bo?’Dyson asked.

The Succubus had been rather absent at their meetings lately, and it seemed this time was no exception.   

 ‘That’s what I was coming to – the Blood King followed up, stopping behind the counter just in front of the three of them. – Bo freed Hades,’

Silence fell hard on the room as the thought of Hell literally breaking lose settled in.

Dyson was the first to snap.

‘She did _what_?!’ he yelled in disbelief, his hand clenching into fists.

‘All hail the succubitch…’ the Mesmer mouthed under his breath.

Tamsin sat in silence, the hurt in her heart still fresh and too strong to truly care about the other woman’s screw up.

‘It seems Hades isn’t the one we should worry about right now.  - Trick went on – Iris is still on the run, and if I have done my researches thoroughly, – which I have – she’s the strongest of Zeus and Hera’s children, supposedly stronger then them all together if unchecked.’

Greek mythology wasn’t his cup of tea, but Vex knew enough to know that that were bloody bad news.

‘Your son manage to bed the strongest of gods, twice. Impressive’ he commented, grinning up at the wolf.

Dyson shot him a glare but said nothing.

‘I’m on it. I’ll go out there and try to find her’ he said, instead.

Trick nodded his approval, and moments later the Detective was hitting the door.

As he left, Vex seemed to remember that, without him, he was basically stranded at the Dal – again.

This time it didn’t mean much of a problem, though, since what he needed could only be found in there, for a change.

‘Well then, you call me when the world starts to crumble. In the mean time, I’ll be catching up on my beauty sleep.’ And with that even Tamsin was gone.

‘What about you?’ Trick asked a moment later as he turned the corner of the bar.

Vex stood from his stool and followed the bartender through the bar and in one of the side rooms.

‘Actually, I have a question.’

The bartender stopped mid action and glanced at him, motioning him to go ahead.

‘Ok, so…is it _possible_ that the Oracles have messed with my head?’ he cautiously asked.

Trick frowned, his brain already on the starter line, ready to process everything at the tiniest hint of information.

The Mesmer started to explain everything that happened to him that same morning. He was careful to leave out the more… _intimate_ details, but the essential, he said.

‘Interesting’ the Blood King mumbled to himself, crossing his arms and patting his lips with a finger, deep in thoughts already.

‘I was going for _bloody disturbing_ , but whatever shakes your boat I guess.’

A smirk passed on the old man’s face, but immediately disappeared as his brain turned and turned in search of a possible explanation.

‘I’ve never heard of something like this before…though it’s likely that the instability caused by the appearance of the Ancients interfered with the Oracles ritual, making it possible for a part of their powers to transfer to you during the process.’

Vex cringed at the theory. Controlling people’s actions was a thing, but seeing the future? Oh no, that was something he couldn’t hope to handle. Not now.

‘Oh bollocks! – he cried in annoyance – Please tell me this bullshit is only temporary and I can very soon go back to the bliss of ignorance!’

The Blood King shrugged.

‘I don’t know – he answered honestly. – it could be temporary like it could be permanent. We just have to keep it under control.’

Vex sighed. Like he wasn’t messed up enough already, now there was even the chance that he’d _permanently_ become a bloody half-Oracle.

‘I need a drink’ he announced, turning on his feet and making a bee line for the bar.

Even whiskey was a viable option.


End file.
